Christmas Wishes
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Six-years-old Perseus and Hara Granger wishes for a father for Christmas. What they don’t know is that their about to get their wish.SS/HG


Title: Christmas Wishes

Rating: K

Summary: Six-years-old Perseus and Hara Granger wishes for a father for Christmas. What they don't know is that their about to get their wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to post this as a one shot and I hope that all of you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

Six-year-old twins Perseus and Hara Granger loved Christmas. Every year their mum's friends visited and always gave them presents. Perseus was the oldest with short black hair and brown eyes and Hara was the youngest by three minutes with brown hair and black eyes. Their mum loved them but when Hara asked her if they had a daddy she told them that their daddy didn't want them.

"But why not?" Hara asked, "Are we bad?"

"No," her mum said, "But your daddy doesn't like children."

"Then why did he allow us to be born?"

Her mummy never answered that question.

Now Christmas was coming back around and both Perseus and Hara were encouraged by their teacher to write to Santa Clause. Both of them believed that Santa existed and they both knew what they wanted. Hara took the piece of paper and wrote:

Santa,

I want a daddy for Christmas. Please send us a daddy. I've been a good girl this year.

Hara

Her brother had written the same thing and their teacher had come around with envelopes to place the letters inside. The kids all addressed them to Santa and turned them in. Later that night the two letters to Santa disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Are they asleep?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said, sitting down and sighing.

It had been one long day.

"So when are you going to tell them that their a witch and wizard?" Luna asked her.

"When their old enough to understand," Hermione answered, "Their already asking about their father and I can't tell them what happened between me and Severus."

"Hermione you know what happened wasn't his fault," Luna said, "And you shouldn't make him suffer without knowing that he has children."

"I know but it's hard to let those things go," Hermione said, "And I think it's for the best that he doesn't know that he has children."

Luna sighed and watched Hermione drink the coffee that had magically appeared.

"So what are you going to do when he finds out about them?" Luna asked her.

Hermione didn't answer.

* * *

Headmaster Severus Snape was enjoying his holiday. No students and no one causing him any problems. He had been made Headmaster after Minerva had retired and it had been a lot better then the first time around. Also there was no Potter, Weasley, or Granger around to give him a headache. Of course thinking about Granger made his heart ache.

He cared deeply for Hermione Granger and it had hurt him that he had hurt her during her imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. He was sure that Potter and Weasley had heard what he had done and hated him. He didn't know that much about what happened to her when she left Hogwarts except that she was now working at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He wanted to visit her, see how she was, but he didn't know where she lived or even how to contact her.

A sudden flash of light almost made him fall out of his seat. Two letters floated to his desk and he grabbed them. They were addressed to Santa Clause and Severus felt like snorting. Who believed in Santa anyone? However he noticed the last name on the two letters and wondered if Hermione had siblings. He opened the first one and read what was written.

"You know that's wrong to open a child's letter to Santa," said the painting of Dumbledore.

"And it's wrong for a little girl to believe in Santa," Severus told him.

"Well I think its sweet for a little girl to believe in Santa," Dumbledore told him.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm not going to do anything," Severus told him, "If this girl thinks that Santa is going to give her a father then she's sadly mistaken."

"Now Severus we all know that Miss Granger doesn't have any siblings," Dumbledore told him. "I really think that you should go and see Miss Granger."

Severus looked at him, wondering if the painting of the most annoying wizard in history was trying to tell him something.

"Fine, I'll go," Severus told him.

"Great the party is tomorrow at eight," Dumbledore told him and Severus raised his eyebrows.

"How do you-.'

"Minerva talked about it a lot and Hermione has the same party at the same time," Dumbledore explained.

"And how in the world do I find her?" Severus asked.

"Contact Minerva," Dumbledore suggested, "She always goes."

* * *

Hermione got home and started working on the food that she would be serving for the Christmas party. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her co-workers were coming to the party as well as Minerva, Neville, and several of her former Professors.

"Why don't we make some cookies," Hermione told her two children.

Both of them got excited and so Hermione started on that.

* * *

"Is Uncle Harry coming to visit?" Hara asked her mum.

"Of course, he always comes," Hermione told her.

"Will daddy be here too," Hara asked.

She saw her mother freeze and then she told her that she had asked Santa for a daddy.

"Will Santa give me a daddy?" Hara asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," Hermione said, her voice tight.

"I hope so," Hara said and started to ice the cookies.

* * *

Severus arrived at Minerva's house just as she was about to leave. She didn't look surprised that he had shown up. They shook hands and Minerva asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"No, thanks," Severus told her, "I'm trying to keep my lips from tasting it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Minerva said, "So what brings you here?"

"Well I heard that Miss Granger is having a Christmas party and you know where she lives," Severus told her.

Minerva looked at him.

"Is there another reason why you want to go?" Minerva asked.

"No," Severus said truthfully.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"I'm positive," Severus said, his voice almost about to yell, "I just want to go to her blasted Christmas party."

Minerva sighed and sat down. "Severus, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to explode. I also advise that you sit down."

Severus had no idea what she had to say to him but he sat down and waited.

"Severus, Hermione told me that she got pregnant during the time that she had been held in Malfoy Manor," Minerva told him, "She gave birth to twin children named Perseus and Hara. She told me their yours."

Severus stared at her, shock going through him. One of the letters to Santa was from Hara Granger.

"I-Is she sure that th-their mine?" Severus asked.

"The test that Madam Pomfrey did proved that those children are yours?" Minerva told him. "Both of them are really smart and talented."

"Why didn't she tell me, why keep them from me?" Severus asked her.

"I think that she thought that you wouldn't want them," Minerva told him, "That's why you could never find them."

Severus couldn't believe what Minerva was telling him but again he knew that Minerva wouldn't lie.

"Do you still want to go?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes," Severus said, his tone telling her that he was going to demand answers.

When they both arrived those that had already arrived stared at them. Severus knew that this was due to the fact that he was here. Potter was present and he walked over and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Hermione's Christmas party," he told Severus.

"Where's Miss Granger at?" Severus asked him.

"In the kitchen," Potter told him and Severus excused himself.

It wasn't hard to find the kitchen since that's where most people were coming and going from. When he walked in Hermione was putting sandwiches on a large platter. He cleared his throat and Hermione looked up.

"Severus," Hermione gasped her face white.

"We need to talk," Severus told her as Ginny walked in.

"Headmaster, what are you-."

"Ginny, make sure that the guests get this food," Hermione told her.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Ginny asked her, looking from Severus to her.

"I'm positive," Hermione said and both of them headed outside.

"When were you going to tell me that I have children?" Severus told her.

"Never, since you made it clear that you hate children," Hermione told him.

Severus looked at her. "I don't hate children?"

"Could fool me," Hermione hissed, "You call all children dunderheads."

"Because most of them are," Severus told her.

"Well mine aren't," Hermione said her voice defensive.

"Ours," Severus corrected, "Because I intend to be apart of their lives."

The look on Hermione's face told him that she was surprised. Finally her face turned red.

"You can't just barge in and tell me that you want to be apart of their lives," Hermione told him.

"Well I wouldn't of needed to just barge in if you had told me that I was a father?" Severus told her. "You made it clear that you believed that I didn't want to be apart of their lives just because I call students dunderheads."

Hermione crossed her arms. "And how do I know that you won't bail out the moment that things get hard?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I'm not _that_ kind of person," he told her, "I intend on being here for them."

Hermione looked doubtful at his words but she agreed that he could start being part of their lives.

* * *

"I can't believe he just burst in and demanded to be apart of their lives," Hermione told Harry.

Severus had left right after the party was over because Perseus and Hara had already gone to bed.

"Hermione, he's their father," Harry told her, "I think that he has every right to be around them."

"Well he could have just come to the Ministry and talked to me," Hermione told him, "He didn't need to crash my Christmas party."

"Well at least he knows that he has children and they can have their father," Harry said.

"Great and they'll end up just like him," Hermione told him.

"Is that so bad," Harry asked.

Hermione said nothing.

* * *

Severus was nervous when he arrived back at Hermione's flat. He knew that the children were probably out and he was nervous about meeting them. Hermione opened the door and he walked in.

"Where are they?" Severus asked.

"In their rooms," Hermione answered, "Wait here while I get them."

She disappeared and Severus looked around. It was Christmas day and it had surprised him that they weren't already up, wanting to rip open presents. He figured that Hermione had told them that they had to wait until normal people got up. Time moved very slowly and Severus looked at the presents that he had bought for them. Minerva had told him that Hermione hadn't told them that they were a witch and wizard yet and he fully understood why.

Children had a nasty habit of telling other children things that they shouldn't hear. Yet there were spells that could be cast to prevent them from speaking and not harm the child. He would cast them when Hermione wasn't looking so that he could tell them that they were a witch and wizard. Of course Hermione would probably kill him but that didn't matter. Children needed to know what they were and where they would be going. He was sure that the guests had also honored Hermione's wishes since not a single wand had been out.

A few minutes later Hermione appeared with two little ones, all dressed up for Christmas. The little boy looked handsome in his Christmas outfit and the girl looked as sweet as a button. However he could almost hear the gears turning in their little brains.

"Perseus and Hara this is your daddy," Hermione told them.

They stared at him and then ran towards him, wrapping their bodies around his legs. Severus now had a feeling of what Mrs. Weasley went through.

"Now don't knock him down," Hermione told them sternly, "Come over here and open your presents."

They ran over to the tree and started pawing through them.

"I hope you didn't give them anything magical," Hermione told Severus as Hara started to open the present that contained a Barbie.

"No, I figured that no one is supposed to tell them that their magical," Severus told her.

Hermione sighed. "It's getting hard not to explain away all the things that are happening. Both of them are going to be quite powerful when they arrive."

"Which is why I think that my arrival was well timed," Severus told her. "I know that you don't want them to know that their different but they have to know or students that are Pureblood might think their Muggle born. I'm not having my children teased because they didn't know they were magical."

Hermione sighed but smiled when Hara showed her the Barbie.

"Thanks, mummy," she said.

"No problem," Hermione said and kissed her on the forehead.

When all the presents had been opened Severus handed them theirs as well as two very thin packages. He saw Hermione eying them with a suspicious eye. Perseus opened his Hermione saw that it was a book on basic charms. The thin package that he also got from his father turned out to be a toy broomstick.

"A broomstick, really," Hermione said.

"He can fly it around the flat and I'll enchant the windows so that no one will see."

Hara, who had also gotten a toy broomstick as well, looked confused.

"I think that you should really tell them," he advised.

"Tell us what?" Hara asked and Hermione sighed.

"I'll be back," Hermione said, and giving Severus a heated look she left.

She returned a few moments later with her wand and made a couple of Hara's toys dance. Both of them were really excited and while they were asking for more things to dance Severus cast the spells that would keep them from talking about what had happened. He knew that she would thank him later. He then showed them how to fly and soon they were zipping around.

"I swear I won't get a moments peace now," Hermione said.

"Just put down the new rules and everything will be alright," Severus said to her, "And if you have any problems let me know and I'll be here in no time."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

Soon after Hermione and Severus started dating and soon Godric was born. Perseus and Hara, now seven, were all excited about seeing their new baby brother. Godric had black hair and everyone soon discovered black eyes. His full name was Godric Severus Snape and Severus was thrilled that Hermione had given him his first name as the child's middle name. Right after Godric was born both Hermione and Severus got married on the Hogwarts grounds. And then a year before Perseus and Hara were due to start Hogwarts Hermione went into labor.

Godric was only three and when Hermione's water broke there was blood with it. She was rushed to St. Mungo where the Healers had to magically deliver not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but six babies. When Madam Pomfrey had recognized six babies it had shocked the Snape family but Severus was all excited about them coming into the world.

"I swear his ego is worse then in most men," Hermione had commented to Harry.

Harry had laughed.

Now six new little Snape's had join the Wizarding world, three girls and three boys, and the Healer told Severus that this was the first time in a hundred years that a witch had given birth to six children without some magical help. Minerva, who was there, swore that Severus ego soared even more.

"How long will mother be here?" Hara asked.

"Until we know that your mother is out of the woods," the Healer answered.

It took Hermione a couple of weeks before she was able to leave and when she got back home she found all her friends helping out. They had brought their own kids and Hermione was stunned to see James, Harry's oldest son, giving Hara a look of distain.

"What's wrong with James, Harry," Hermione asked.

Harry noticed the look on his son's face. "I don't know but I don't like it."

Hermione feared that James, since he was starting at the same time as Perseus and Hara, would start the hatred all over again. She knew that it would hurt Harry more then it would hurt anyone else. Hermione and Severus named their children Alister, Remus, Mark, Athena, Chelsea, and Amelia. Alister, named after the fallen Auror, and bushy black hair and black eyes, Remus, named after Teddy's father, had black hair and brown eyes, Mark had the same features that Remus had while Athena, Chelsea and Amelia, named after Susan Bones Aunt, had black hair and black eyes. Hermione then got word that she could never have anymore children.

"The bleeding had made it impossible for you to conceive," the Healer explained.

Hermione was upset about this but she had so many children that she didn't feel the need to have anymore.

"Thanks," Severus said and the couple left.

Soon all of that was forgotten as Perseus and Hara started their first year at Hogwarts. Both of them ended up in Slytherin and Hermione, who now worked for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, was very proud of them.

"I wonder what house Godric will end up in," Hermione asked her husband when she visited him.

"I'm hoping Slytherin but if he ends up in Gryffindor then I won't mind," Severus told her.

Hermione smiled at him.

Christmas soon came to Hogwarts and both twins looked at the huge trees that their father was overseeing being decorated and they both smiled at each other. It had been many years ago since they wrote to Santa, asking for a daddy. He had come and now they had so many siblings. Despite the fact that James made their lives a living nightmare (he had been sorted into Gryffindor) it had been a good few months. Their father walked over and placed an arm around each of them.

"Merry Christmas," he told them.

"Merry Christmas, daddy," Hara said and they all knew that it would be the best one of all.

They were a family and that's all that mattered.

**The End**

* * *

I hope that all of you enjoyed this one shot and don't hate me for making it long and drawn out. If anyone wants me to do a complete story starting with Perseus and Hara's second year then I won't mind doing one. I'll include James and even Albus and Rose in the mix, since Albus and Rose should be starting their first year. Let me know, five votes and I start writing. Also the Christmas party took place two days before Christmas so that way I gave Severus plenty of time to get his children presents. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
